Medical robotic systems such as teleoperative systems used in performing minimally invasive surgical procedures offer many benefits over traditional open surgery techniques, including less pain, shorter hospital stays, quicker return to normal activities, minimal scarring, reduced recovery time, and less injury to tissue. Consequently, demand for such medical robotic systems is strong and growing.
One example of such a medical robotic system is the da Vinci® Surgical System from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., of Sunnyvale, Calif., which is a minimally invasive robotic surgical system. The da Vinci® Surgical System has a number of robotic arms that move attached medical devices, such as an image capturing device and Intuitive Surgical's proprietary EndoWrist® articulating surgical instruments, in response to movement of input devices by a surgeon viewing images captured by the image capturing device of a surgical site. Each of the medical devices is inserted through its own minimally invasive incision into the patient and positioned to perform a medical procedure at the surgical site. The incisions are placed about the patient's body so that the surgical instruments may be used to cooperatively perform the medical procedure and the image capturing device may view it without their robotic arms colliding during the procedure.
To perform certain medical procedures, it may be advantageous to use a single entry aperture, such as a minimally invasive incision or a natural body orifice, to enter a patient to perform a medical procedure. For example, an entry guide may first be inserted, positioned, and held in place in the entry aperture. Instruments such as an articulatable camera and a plurality of articulatable surgical tools, which are used to perform the medical procedure, may then be inserted into a proximal end of the entry guide so as to extend out of its distal end. Thus, the entry guide provides a single entry aperture for multiple instruments while keeping the instruments bundled together as it guides them toward the work site.
Since the entry guide generally has a relatively small diameter in order to fit through a minimally invasive incision or a natural body orifice, a number of problems may arise while teleoperating the surgical tools to perform the medical procedure and the camera to view it. For example, because the camera is bundled with the surgical tools, it is limited in its positioning relative to the surgical tools and consequently, its view of the surgical tools.
Thus, although the tips of the articulatable surgical tools may be kept in the field of view of the camera, controllable linkages which facilitate the articulatability of the surgical tools may not be in the field of view of the camera. As a consequence, the controllable linkages of the surgical tools may inadvertently collide with each other (or with a link of the camera) during the performance of a medical procedure and as a result, cause harm to the patient or otherwise adversely impact the performance of the medical procedure.
Also, since the articulatable camera is generally incapable of viewing its own controllable linkage, operator movement of the camera is especially a concern where collisions with the surgical tool links are to be avoided. Further, when intuitive control is provided to assist the operator in teleoperatively moving the surgical tools and camera, the motions of the linkages required to produce such intuitive motions of the tips of the tools and camera may not be obvious or intuitive to the operator, thus making it even more difficult for the operator to avoid collisions between linkages that are outside the field of view of the camera.